PS Don't Forget Me
by xXBeyondBirthdayXx
Summary: Butters and Kenny don't want to forget about eachother. BUNNY!
1. Hiya Kenny

**This is a collab fanfiction written with WarmCocoaCookie! **

**The thing is, we're writing this fanfiction only through emails. So we have no idea what the other is writing until we recieve it. It's like a pen-pal-email thing between Butters and Kenny.**

**I write in the voice of Butters, and she writes in the voice of Kenny.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

From:

To:

Subject: Hiya Kenny

Dear Kenny,

You told me to email you when I got here, and I'm here. Jeez... I really don't like it here. It's really weird in Florida, and all the other kids tease me and I already got hollered at. On my first day, too! These people are lucky Professor Chaos retired...

I wish my stupid parents didn't send me away. When they said they wouldn't ground me, I was thinkin' "yipee!", but instead they sent me to boarding school in Florida! I wonder why my parents don't just let me love who I want to, it's so strange...

It's really hot and stuffy here. I'm also the shortest boy in the tenth grade, and all the other kids thought I was a girl! I don't look like a girl, do I? Well... all the girls did believe I was Marjorine... Aw jeez... They also call me a country bumpkin and tease me about the way I talk. They say my voice is yokel-y. Is that true? The other kids made fun of me cuz I still like Hello Kitty. Liking Hello Kitty ain't a bad thing, right? They said I was a homogay, and I was confused at why they would say that. So I said I was a little bicurious, and they pushed me down. I'm so confused!

How's South Park? I mean... I'm sure nobody else really misses me or anything, heck, they probably even forgot I existed... if they even _knew_ I exist. The only time they ever really cared was when you died in fourth grade and I had to pretend to be you, and even then, they'd pick on me and call me names.

Aw hamburgers, I have to go for now, my roomate is yellin' at me...

I hope you right back soon.

xoxo Butters

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? It's sort of hard to convey Butters, but I think I got him good! Now I must wait for WarmCocoaCookie's reply...**


	2. RE: Hiya Kenny

**YAY, WARMCOCOACOOKIE (Kenny) wrote back!**

**Now for zhe new chapter, and thank you for everyone who reviewed! We luuuurve you all 3**

From: 

To: 

Subject: RE: Hiya Kenny

Dear Butters,

I hope your doing fine, I know I'm not. I never thought I would miss you as much as I do, never wanted to feel your hand in mine as much as I do now. God, I sound fucking desperate.... Life here is so boring without you, everything goes by in a haze, all I think about is you. If only your parents hadn't seen... It's my fault though, Ya'know, that your in that shithole. I shouldn't have broken your Fathers " No touching Butters" Rule. Maybe if I hadn't, you wouldn't be there... Without me.

I'm sure you'll make friends, Butters, you're amazing, Life just ain't the same without you. (Plus if anyone ever picks on you, you can be damn sure I'd fly up there and kick their asses) Your gonna get friends, don't worry I can't concentrate on anything, my mind just goes to you. Wondering if your okay, worrying that someone hurt you, afraid that you will find someone else. Maybe someone who doesn't drink like his crappy father, or who doesn't drive away for days on end.... Maybe some one who deserves you.

Everybody's fine up here, I mean fine for a small Colorado Town. I'm sure there is way more down there though, beaches, oranges, you. Maybe if I quit school I can move down there with you, just me and you. But I know what your saying "Aw hamburgers! Don't do that for me!" But, I'd do anything for you, I love you.

Love,

Kenny

P.S. Don't find someone else,

**So there's chapter 2!**

**Now when I get out of school (yes… I'm updating in Tech class XD I'm so badass. Meredith says hi.) I'll respond and a new chapter will be uploaded soon =]]**


	3. RE: RE: Hiya Kenny

**SHYEA**

**I WROTE IT WHILE ON ZHE PHONE WITH WARMCOCOACOOKIE.**

**MUAHAHA/.**

* * *

From: buttercupxstotchaol . com

To: Dunkillmehpleaseaim . com

Subject: RE: Hiya Kenny

Dear Kenny,

NONONONONOOO!

Don't even say that, Kenny. That stuff about 'someone who deserves me'. You know very well that I love love love you with all my heart and that you are my angel. Jeez, I can't even THINK about loving someone else as much as I love you. Gosh... I don't wanna sound too cheesy and nothin' but... you're my one and only.

And you are very right, yesiree! I don't want you to drop out of school just for little old me! I want you to finish school, alright? Promise me? And then when we graduate... in two years... we can run away together! To Vegas or Hawaii or somethin', like those couples in those romance novels! A-and... we can live happily ever after and get married and we'll have babies named Charlotte and Sam and we'll live in a big white house with lots of trees and be together forever and ever and ever.

I made friends today! They're all girls, though. They think I am adorable. I think their names are Claire, Helena, Alyssa, and Julia! Claire's really nice and funny, Helena's sort of... strange... but nice. Alyssa yells at the freshman and middle-schoolers a lot!! And Julia's really random and she's always laughing. They said if anyone messes with me they'll beat 'em up.

Oh! Oh wackywaldoes, how could I forget? Christmas break is in a few weeks! Maybe I can fly back to South Park? I don't want you to drive all the way out here... I couldn't be alive if anythin' happened to you, to be honest.

My stupid parents ruin everything! All they do is holler at me and ground me... they never stop to think about MY feelings for once. Why is it such a problem that we... you know... Gosh, I'm turnin' pink thinking about it! But really, why is it any of their concern? And why Florida!? There are too many oranges, honestly. And people keep callin' me cute and they think I'm 12! Three old guys tried givin' me candy already. I kept telling them 'no sir, i hate twizzlers! I can't get into cars with strangers!'

This weirdo tried forcin' me in his car, and that's how I met the girls, cuz Alyssa came out yellin' her head off and wacked him over the head with a stick. Then the other girls took me away and said those guys were child abductors! I thought that ended back when we were eight !

In Home Ec I'm knitting you a sweater...

I love love love you.

xoxo

Butters

P.S. Don't worry about me too much!

* * *

**Yeah, boiiii.**

**:)**


	4. You're Too Cute

**I didn't upload this yet XD**

**I shall reply tomorrow, too :)**

* * *

From: Dunkillmehpleaseaim .com

To: buttercupxstotchaol .com

Subject: You're too cute

Dear Butters,

Your so cute, Its good to know that you still love me even with all of the crap I pull... And yes that was fucking cheesy, but sweet. I dont know what you see inme, but i'm glad you do, I love you too. That why I say you need someone better! I'm no good Butters, I know that, Your Parents do, hell, my parents do. You need someone who isnt so like, well me. I know your probably fed up with my self hating shit, so I'll stop.

Okay, I promise I wont quit, but god, TWO YEARS?! I honestly cant do that, I cant stop thinking about you, everything reminds me of you! The lake we swam in at sunset that one summer, The rock at the top of the hill we kissed on, and of course your house where..... we did unmentionables.... Mrs/Mr Garrison put some fatass in your seat (not Cartman) and I got so angry at him. I blew up, I mean it was like he was trying to replace you, replace the memory of you. I yelled in the class that no one could sit there, and Stan and Kyle were laughing, and I got like 5 detentions... God I hate it here. The only things keeping me from going insaine is Stan and Kyle, and even thats shakey. I wish you were here, so much. I want to look into your crystal eyes, hold your hand, just be with you.

I'm so glad your making friends, I knew you would, I mean Your You! But you better make sure you tell everyone your taken so no one tries to snach you up. You are mine, haha. So these girls sound nice, I can drive up there and meet them maybe, see how cool they are. And making me a sweater is probably like the most fucking adorable thing ever! We should get matching ones, that way alittle bit of you will be with me always...... I did not mean for that to come out as pervy-ish as it did...

That would be amazing, our own little picket fence, little munchkins running around. Leopold Jr. Has a nice ring to it, right? If he picks up any genes from you, you can be sure he will be fucking beautiful. Light blonde hair, deep dimples, and amazing eyes. God, you got me sounding like one of your cheezy love novels. Greeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaat... And when I'm a parent you can be damn sure I wont be as much of a screw up. I will be more like your father, except less of an a-hole. Sorry, I'm still sort of pissed off at your father, pulling me out of your bed naked isnt exactly a good memory... Hehe..

I cant wait untill Christmas break, I NEED my Butters. I will drive straight there and stay their all break. We will have a whole 2 weeks to ourselves! Oh god, Im getting eager thing about it, but its so far away! Im not sure I can wait that long, Im falling apart. Sometimes when I skip school I go to the lake and all the memories come flooding back. Which only makes me want you more. I cant do anything without seeing you, you probably thing think Im a creeper, and maybe I am. But Im your creeper :]

I love you, always,

Kenny

P.S. I think Im going insain


	5. Winter Break :

**NEW CHAPTER, WOOHOO**

**REASON FOR THE HOLD-UP: I WANTED A WINTER-BREAK VISIT TYPE THING TO GO DOWN XDDD**

From: buttercupxstotch

To: Dunkillmehplease

Subject: Winter Break :)

Dear Kenny,

Winter Break was so fun! It was so amazing being able to see you again.

When you texted me saying 'look out your window', and I looked and you were standing there wearing a shirt that said 'I love you' and holding a boombox over your head playing 'Hear You Me'... I thought I was gonna die. My heart was pounding so so sooo fast, and I actually did start crying (I think you saw, teehee). I think your lips got softer since last time I keeeessed you. By the way, you taste like Hershey's Kisses ;).

I'm glad you liked Claire, Helena, Julia, and Alyssa! 'She's so clueless~!' - You, when Helena said that chimpanzees have tails XD. And how you thought they beat up Alyssa when they came out of the bathroom laughing and she was holding her now very badly bruised arm, even though she actually was hit with the door and then ran into the light switch !

Aw hamburgers... there's a big stain on my bed, right in the middle, from our little... you know... alright, fine, I'll say it: SEX. Yup, there's a big stain, right on Hello Kitty's face! Teehee, you're keen.

Anyway, it was amazing having you here. I wish wish wish and hope hope hope we can see eachother again soon! Remember how we went cliff-diving, and you kissed me underwater, and I choked? Heehee, that was funny.

Saying goodbye was the most horriblest part, though. I wish I could lock you up in my room and keep you there with me forever. After sleeping in the same bed with you for two weeks, it's hard going to sleep without you there. But that ring on my finger is keeping me sane 3

I can't wait until June 23rd, 2015 3

Love always and forever,

Butters

P.S. When's the next break so I can see you?


	6. I miss you already

**Luuuurve :)**

Dear Butters,

Winter break was amazing, I can finally sleep again knowing that your okay and no ass holes are scamming on you. Haha, I know, the whole boom box thing was cheesy. I mean I can never tell Cartman unless I want to be badgered all senior year. But I couldnt help myself, I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic. I just thought that when you looked out the window and saw, well i KNEW it would make you smile. Thats another thing I love about you, the smallest things can make you happy. Like when I set up a picknick in your yard with all your favorite sweets, or when we spent that whole day in the elementry playground on the swings. And of course, the screwing. But I enjoy that part too ;)

God it was amazing seeing you though. It felt like I hadnt seen you in AGES. I mean I might be just be retarted, but I swear I saw your face everywhere for a week or two. So actually seeing you, feeling you, it was like... I dont know. I cant explain it, I mean I dont wanna sound like one of those fucked up poets you see in bars at like 2 slumped over a Carona. But in my words, you put the "zing" in amazing. Wow, that still sounded weird.

You little girlfriends are very cool though. I'm glad I dont have to fly up anytime soon to beat the shit outta people that bully you. They seem very spacy though, I mean Alyssa said the door "attacked her" And Helena, well shes a peice of work I will tell you that. Oh, and Claire seemed very violent, haha. I told you you'd make friends, who could resist those cute dimples and big blue eyes.

It was good to feel you without your father there to throw me off of you, oh I have a little late christmas gift for Butters. I cant afford anything that you really, well deserve but, I've decided Im going to quit smoking. Yeah, I know it sucks, but your always saying how you wish I'd stop smoking, so I figure I'll try. Maybe do something to be deserving of you. Im already having trouble, but then I imagine you and, well I dont feel the need for a light.

I love you Butters, Forever,

Kenny

P.s. I miss you already


End file.
